1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wound debridement tool for treating chronic wounds.
2. Description of Related Art
Chronic, open wounds such as those that often occur in diabetics typically include at least some unhealthy necrotic tissue that hinders healing. Such dead tissue must be removed in order for the wound to begin healing in earnest. Such wounds typically include curvaceous and irregular edges, and existing straight-bladed instruments such as surgical scalpels are difficult to use in debriding such wounds.
Selective wound debridement of unhealthy wounds such as diabetic ulcers involves removal of devitalized, necrotic necrotic tissue from the ulcer base and edges. Wound debridement generally involves scraping and/or excising tissue from the wound in order to reach healthy, viable tissue. Excisional wound debridement involves cutting through the edges and base of the ulcer into adjacent healthy tissue. Scraping wound debridement involves removing the tissue in layers by scraping the surface of the ulcers. Traditionally, such procedures are performed free hand, using a scalpel or sharp scissors and forceps to lift and cut away the edges. A scalpel or ring curette can be used to scrape the base of the ulcer until the non-viable tissue has been removed and bleeding viable tissue is reached. This process typically requires two or more instruments.
An increase in wound debridement procedures has resulted in an increasing number of primary care physicians practicing wound care in specialized wound healing centers. Usually, these clinicians are not formally trained in free-hand surgical technique and are uncomfortable using a scalpel. While a wound debridement procedure is relatively straightforward, it is difficult for the typical wound care clinician in an out-patient clinic setting to use traditional tools such as a scalpel to make precise incisions around the wound edges to remove non-viable tissue but minimize removal of viable tissue, especially around irregular wound edges. While it is important to remove the required tissue, it is also desirable to remove the minimal amount of adjacent healthy tissue so as to keep the size of the ulcer down and to minimize pain to the patient.
Additionally, conventional reusable curettes are plagued by dulled edges and consequently higher vertical pressure on tissues, which translates to more pain for the patient. Typical ring curettes available on today's markets are scraping tools alone and do not provide the advantage of a cutting and excising device.